You Heal But Its Hard To Watch
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Some bathroom floor schmoopy sterek feelings. Ten years into the future.


"Keep still," Stiles frowns, pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as Derek growls slightly, the noise vibrating through Stiles's fingers pressed to Derek's throat, "stop it."

"I can do it myself you know," Derek grumbles as Stiles runs the blade across Derek's skin. Stiles sighs, reaches to the side and swishes the razor through the soapy water.

"I know," he replies, gripping Derek's chin between his thumb and forefinger, "but this," he swipes the blade down Derek's cheek, "is much more fun."

"For you maybe," Derek grumbles, his eyes fixed on Stiles.

"Do you know how many times in the last ten years you've been helpless?" Stiles asks and Derek flinches slightly. "Do you?"

"You're going to tell me anyway," Derek says, his hands resting on Stiles's thighs. Stiles puts the blade down, grabs the washcloth and wipes the rest of the foam on Derek's skin. Stiles shifts, spreads his legs wider and pulls Derek in closer in the v of his open legs.

"None," Stiles says, pressing his thumb into the curve under Derek's bottom lip. "Ten years and you've looked after me without complaint, you reset bones and stitched cuts and kept me awake with concussions and god knows what but I've done it for you how many times?"

"Stiles…"

"Sometimes I'd like this relationship to have some give and take," Stiles mutters and Derek's fingers tighten against Stiles's thighs. Derek closes his eyes and swallows.

"It does," he says and Stiles frowns slightly.

"Does it?" Even after all these years, after all the fights and the making up, the dangers and everything they've been through, even now it's hard for Derek to say certain things. Stiles sighs again and pushes at Derek's shoulder. "It's ok."

"No it's not," Derek mutters and curls his fingers around Stiles's hips, doesn't let him off the bathroom counter.

"I know you heal," Stiles says, pressing into Derek's collar bone where the bruise from earlier is fading in front of his eyes, "but do you have any idea how hard it is to watch you get hurt?" Derek's nostril twitch, his grip loosens from Stiles's hips and he cups his hands hard around his face, thumbs swiping over Stiles's cheekbones.

"Stiles…" he shakes his head and presses his lips to Stiles's, hard and demanding yet there's a gentleness in it that Stiles recognises as his scared kiss, the one Derek uses when Stiles has been hurt and Stiles sighs into Derek's mouth. "I have a vague notion," he mutters when he pulls away.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" he trails off and presses his mouth to the hollow of Derek's throat. Derek hums, runs a hand over Stiles's hair, longer now than it was when they first met and Derek likes to tug on it sometimes, run his hands through it, fingers catching on the knots.

Twenty minutes ago Derek couldn't lift his arm as it hung off at an awkward angle, ten minutes ago the angle was normal and there was a bruise blooming across his collarbone. Now, there's nothing, just a faint yellow colouring to his skin that vanishes when he blinks. Stiles runs his fingers over the space, feels the bone under his touch which so recently was broken. Derek's jaw twitches, his eyes narrowing and he lifts his hand, covers Stiles's with his own.

"I'm ok," he says.

"I know, you always are. Still…"

"It's tough to watch?" Stiles nods and Derek sighs, "it's harder for me."

Stiles grins through his ebbing worry, "we're going down this road are we?" he lets out a small laugh and runs a finger down the bridge of Derek's nose, across the bottom lip he knows almost as well as his own. Derek's eyes narrow slightly, his nostrils twitching as he lets Stiles touch him.

"I'm bigger than you," Derek says, his face blank but his eyes laughing now. Stiles rolls his own at him, pokes him in the middle of the chest.

"Only by a tiny bit, I mean we're the same height," he protests and Derek cracks a half smile. "I'm funnier than you."

"I'm funny," Derek sulks and Stiles lets out a full on laugh, pulling Derek close and pressing his lips to his neck.

"Yes sweetie, you're funny," Derek growls, tugs Stiles forward and pushes his hands into the back of Stiles's jeans. Stiles lifts his head automatically and Derek licks a stripe up the centre of his throat.

"I'm stronger than you," Derek mutters against Stiles's lips. Stiles runs his hands across Derek's shoulders, Derek's fingers press into the skin of his backside.

"Not when I do ithis/i," Stiles pokes a finger between Derek's ribs and Derek flinches enough that Stiles manages to slide off the bathroom counter and wrestle Derek to the floor.

"Cheater," Derek narrows his eyes again as the word rumbles through his chest into Stiles's. Stiles lowers his head and runs his tongue across Derek's nipple, worries with his teeth and Derek's hands tighten in his hair.

"Not cheating," Stiles says, lifting his head and resting his chin on his hands on Derek's chest, "just using my inside knowledge to my advantage…you've always taught me that," Derek cocks his head to the side as he looks down his body at Stiles.

"Taught you a few other things as well," one eyebrow arches over an eye and Derek wriggles his hips slightly.

"Think I might need to find a new teacher, one who's isn't quite so…old…" Stiles pushes himself up and shimmies down Derek's body, pressing kisses to the skin, he swirls his tongue around Derek's naval and feels his stomach muscles twitch, "ten years is a long time with the same teacher."

"Not long enough," Derek says in a moment of rare honesty that takes Stiles's breath away. It's not that Stiles doesn't know Derek loves him, God he knows. He remembers the time that a rogue pack of Hunters had strolled into Beacon Hills and decided taking the Alpha's mate was a really good way to get themselves killed. Turned out it was because Derek didn't rest until every single on of them was dead. He'd had trouble with Chris after that, but Stiles had managed to patch things over after he showed Chris his broken ribs and the bruises that non code abiding hunters had given him. Stiles had never seen Derek so…one track minded before. He hadn't let Stiles out of his sight for three weeks after that. So Stiles knows that Derek loves him, it's just that Derek's said it once in ten years, pressed the words to Stiles's lips five years ago. Not in the life or death situation Stiles always thought it would be, but muttered against his lips whilst cooking pancakes. Said in a voice that sounded like it took Derek by surprise as much as it took Stiles by surprise. "Even though you're irritating," Derek says, pulling Stiles back up to him, "infuriating," Derek spins them both and Stiles hisses as his bare back hits the cold tiles, "messy," Derek kisses him hard, trapping his arms above Stiles's head with one long fingers hand around his wrists, "forever wouldn't be enough."

"Have you been drugged?" Stiles asks and Derek shakes his head and rolls his eyes at the same time.

"No, just realising a few things," Stiles lets out a laugh as Derek sucks his nipple between his lips. Derek's hair is soft between his fingers as he tugs on it.

"Taken you long enough," Stiles mutters and Derek bites across Stiles's hip bones.

"I love you," it's said so simply, just three words but it makes Stiles's heart trip in his chest as he looks down his body at Derek. Derek's chin rests on Stiles's hip and he's looking up at Stiles with an easy, calm expression. Stiles reaches down and cups a hand around Derek's face, thumb running over his cheek bone.

"I know," he says and Derek purses his lips, fingers playing against the skin of Stiles's thigh.

"Do you?" Derek asks, pushing himself up slightly and downwards.

"Yeah," Stiles breathes as Derek pushes his thighs apart and presses a kiss to the inside of his knee.

"Good," he mutters against the skin, then rubs his cheek across Stiles's inner thigh. "Cos you're not going to hear it again for another five years," Stiles's amused snort turns into a strangled moan as Derek licks a line up his half hard dick.

"How did I get so lucky as to be stuck with such a romantic like yourself?" he manages to say as Derek tongues along the tip, sucks the head between his lips.

"Wrong place, wrong time," Derek mutters, intently studying Stiles's dick and the drop of precome on the tip. He leans forward and swallows him whole and Stiles's whole body arches, his hands coming to rest of Derek's head.

"Ok…" Stiles tugs on Derek's hair, "wait…promise me something?" Derek raises an eyebrow and manages to look superior and wary while letting Stiles's cock slide from between his lips. "Next time you're hurt, you let me look after you even if you don't need it?" Derek narrows his eyes like he's contemplating Stiles's request. Stiles flashes his patented _I know you're going to give me what I want anyway _grin and Derek rolls his eyes. And right there, on the bathroom floor, gives Stiles exactly what he wants and needs to hear.

"Promise."


End file.
